


Blues for Stanley

by WandererofStars



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandererofStars/pseuds/WandererofStars
Summary: While seeking shelter from a storm, Stanley waltz right into what seems like a 50s-themed fantasy dreamed by his younger self and finds out he may have a second shot at love.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a commission requested by the lovely Princess Unattainabelle. Writing the story may have accidentally turned me into an Elvis fan. ❤

It was a Summer evening. The small store located near the gas station by the road was usually open until nine pm. Stan had once sought shelter there on his way back to Gravity Falls. He was driving his Stan Mobile, not a care in the world when a storm suddenly began to pour. He had been scared out of his wits by the roaring thunder and the heavy droplets hitting hard on the roof and had no choice but to park in the nearest safe place and wait for the storm to pass.

Once he had entered that tiny store by the road, he realised he had discovered a hidden treasure.

* * *

 He had bolted toward the store, holding a newspaper above his head and yet managing to get soaked. The skies just seemed as they were about to come crashing down at any minute. He swore heavily under his breath checking the state of his suit and asked around for a towel. But just as he raised his head, he had to stop and take a better look at his new surroundings.

Posters of famous singers like Elvis Presley, Chuck Berry, Ray Charles and Johnny Cash were lined up on the wall along with pictures containing their autographs. Several LPs were lined up in the racks, still in their original covers. Posters of classic movies such as From Here to Eternity and A Streetcar Named Desire decorated an entire section. His pupils dilated, taking in his surroundings. He couldn’t believe his ears as he heard the king of rock n’ roll play on the vintage vinyl player.

‘Is that Suspicious Minds I hear?’

To his surprise, a muffled feminine voice replied from the storage room.

‘Oh, yeah. This is one of our most requested songs!’

The owner of that sweet voice emerged from where she was and greeted him. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. A young beautiful woman came toward him wearing a swing dress and red high heels, her hair styled just like the pin up girls from the magazines he used to swoon over as a boy. It was as if he had waltzed straight into a dream from his younger days, back when he still lived in Glass Shard Beach and didn't have a care in the world.

You held a fluffy white towel branded with the store’s logo - Elvis’ unforgettable toupet in black & white over an LP in the background - and offered it to him.

‘Oh, heavens, look at you! You are soaked head to foot!’ you commented, offering him to use the bathroom to dry his clothes and recompose himself.

Words were lost in his throat as Stan stared back at you, mouth agape and looking starstruck. You couldn’t help but giggle at his silly expression. The man looked like he was around his sixties, maybe seventies. There was no mistake; he was definitely an Elvis fan.

You took him by the arm and escorted him to the bathroom.

‘Here, let me take you to the men’s room.’

Stan’s heart skipped a beat and he grinned, scratching the back of his head, his cheeks a distinct pinkish hue. That lady looked just like the girls from his early youth fantasies. Once you got to your destination, he saw the place was entirely decorated in the same 50s style.

‘Take your time. When you’re done, I’ll offer you some coffee.’ you said, preparing to leave. You changed your mind midway and opened the door again ‘Although we do have milkshake, if you prefer.’

‘With icing and a cherry on top?’ he asked with a smirk.

You giggled again.

‘Sure thing!’

* * *

Stan recalled how he had spent the next hour drinking milkshake with that lovely young babe and chatting away until nightfall. He had told you everything of his youth dancing away at nightclubs to Elvis, Fats Domino, Chuck Berry and all the great stars of his days. He also spun many tales about his prowess with women, of how he was so good on his feet they just couldn’t refuse to dance with him. You knew he was exaggerating, but the way Stan told you all this entertained you so much you found yourself wanting to listen to this strangely charming man. By the time the storm was over, you had given him your phone number and you both parted with a wide smile.

As soon as he had told Soos what had transpired, he asked his trustworthy employee not to tell the story to a living soul. So, naturally, the entire shack was bombarding him with questions about the _“mysterious new girl Grunkle Stan had been flirting with”_ the very next day. Stan had to endure an entire week of nagging from Soos and Mabel to call you and ask you on a date before he finally caved in. He had to come up with a plan to ask you out without making it sound like something as obvious as a date. After a convincing speech from Mabel, he finally mustered up the courage to make that call, fully convinced you would say no.

‘Uh, [____]? This is Stan Pines. Y’know, the guy in a fancy suit with a winning smile and charming personality.’ he greeted, trying to keep his voice steady.

To his relief, you giggled on the other side of the phone and asked how he was.

‘So, I heard there will be a thematic fair in Portland this weekend to celebrate Elvis’ birthday, with lots of attractions that are inspired by the 50s and I, uh...I was wondering if you’d like to go. With me, that is.’ he said, disguising his awkwardness with a cough.

‘Are you kidding? I’d love to! I was going to go with a friend, but he got sick.’

‘Great!’ he said with more enthusiasm than was wise to show ‘At what time do I pick you up?’

You gave him your address and he scribbled it hastily on the back of his hand, promising to pick you up this Saturday. As soon as he hung up, Mabel screeched from behind him. The girl came running to him, eyes gleaming in excitement, looking a bit euphoric, as though she had consumed too many Smile Dips.

‘Grunkle Stan, you’re going on a date!’

Stan shushed her, holding his hands and asked her to calm down. The girl started babbling on about the clothes he had to wear, the makeup, the shoes, how he had to do his hair and nails, how they had to do something about his body odor and occasional bad breath...

As she listed all the wrong things about his appearance they would need to fix until the big day, she hadn’t noticed her grunkle slipping away furtively as he headed toward the corridor and out of her sight.


	2. 2

As he drove on the way to your home, he got distracted by staring at his reflection in the rear mirror. He wanted to make sure he was looking good and almost crashed against a truck that came from the opposite runway. He turned the wheel in time to avoid a frontal collision and stared at the road ahead, eyes wide open, both hands now on the steering wheel, cold sweat dripping from his forehead.

‘Alright, Stanley. Gotta make sure you’re in one piece for your date.’ he muttered to himself, pretty sure that nearly fatal incident gave him a few more grey strands of hair.

He parked in front of your home and checked the time. He had arrived five minutes early. Stan wasn’t usually so punctual, not even when he still managed the Mystery Shack. He was eager to cause a good impression. It had been years ever since he had the chance to take a beautiful woman out on a romantic evening. 

He climbed the front stairs and knocked on the door. A few moments later, you answered, already dressed in a beautiful long dress, as dark as the blue sky, with twinkling tiny silver crystals that sparkled softly against the moonlight. A thin silver chain adorned your collarbone, a small winged heart resting at the tip. Your hair was combed in a very elegant side braid ornated with a tiara that contained tiny daisies in rose gold. 

The blood rose all the way from his neck to his ears and you could tell you had left him speechless. 

‘Wow, kitten! I didn't expect you’d look so gorgeous! Ye’re a sight for sore eyes!’

You blushed and averted his gaze, heart fluttering in your chest. Stan wasn’t looking so bad himself. He wore a pair of dark leather trousers adorned with an elegant black belt and a pair of brown mocassins. Underneath his leather jacket he wore a white shirt open at the collar, where you could see his familiar golden chain hanging. 

‘Stan, look at you! All fancy in those leather pants. And that smoking jacket!’

‘It was for a special occasion.’ he said, his confidence skyrocketing.

‘Were you going for a James Dean sort of look?’

‘Ya know it!’ he said, pointing at you, smirking.

He grinned widely as he stared at you, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. You could tell he had made an effort to look good tonight.

‘So, babe, ready to hit the fair? Maybe we could watch a movie, then have dinner at a nice place?’ he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at you suggestively.

You giggled and agreed. The both of you got into the Stan Mobile and he drove all the way to Portland, the radio blasting the greatest hits of the King during the trip.

* * *

As soon as you arrived at the fair, Stan complained how the place was an antsville tonight. The streets were so crowded you would be lucky not to step on anyone’s toes as you walked. Stan thought it was best to drive straight to the movies. Thank the heavens you arrived early and the queue wasn’t so long. Stan bought the tickets and drove to the parking lot, choosing a spot that wasn’t so far from the big screen, but not too close to the other couples in the other cars. He wanted the two of you to have some privacy.

‘Check this out!’ 

He pressed a button on the car’s panel and you startled as you saw the roof slide backwards. 

‘You turned it into a convertible?’

He puffed his chest proudly and answered affirmatively, resting his arms behind his head, smirking. A waiter came by rollerblading, offering some refhreshments. You picked two sodas and some popcorn. Stan scratched his head worriedly, thinking he would have to pay for it, but you used your debit card. He let out an imperceptible relieved breath.

The movie started and you realized it was one of the classics: Singing In The Rain. It was both a fun and romantic movie, and one of your favorites. Gene Kelly was not only a great dancer, but also a terrific actor. And the way he got along with Debbie Reynolds made you swoon. You and Stan watched it, commenting on some of your cherished scenes.

‘Man, that Lina Lamont is a real ....a, a real...’ he hesitated, seeing he couldn’t swear in front of you.

‘Yeah. She totally is.’ you replied, winking at him. Stan smiled.

You watched as Don dropped inside Kathy’s car and enjoyed the famous dialog where she proves to Don how silent film actors weren’t really actors. You could hear Stan coughing by your side, having choked on a bit of popcorn. You helped him by patting his back and offering him a bit of your soda. He promptly kissed you hand and thanked you for the assistance.

‘Thanks, babe. I don’t know where I’d be without ya.’

His look could melt a heart of steel. You blushed and muttered a tiny ‘It was nothing.’ As the scene played, it had suddenly gotten colder as the wind began blowing. Stan saw you rubbing your arms. A few moments later, you felt something warm cover your shoulders. You couldn’t believe it. Stan was offering you his jacket so you could stay warm.

‘Here, doll. Get warm and cozy. Let’s not catch a cold. After all, the movie is only halfway. We still have the whole night ahead of us.’ he winked at you.

You thanked him, eyes gleaming as you felt the warmth of his body on you now. You could smell his cologne on the fabric. You just sat there, belated with happiness, basked in his warmth and fragrance.

The movie was now playing the famous scene where Don and Kathy go to an empty studio set and he declares his love for her. You knew the lyrics to the song and hummed them under your breath. Stan caught sight of you and smiled.

‘I bet ya have a lovely singing voice. Even more beautiful than Debbie’s.’

You blushed again, unsure how to respond to this. He then yawned and complained of a slight pain on his back. You saw him stretch his arms, coming to land his right arm right behind your seat to your surprise. You just couldn’t believe he had used that trick on you. His hand wasn’t touching you yet, though. 

You scooted closer to him, offering him some popcorn and he took some. As he ate with his left hand, you felt his right one brush against your shoulder and you giggled. You knew what was going on here, and so did he. He finally brought you closer to him and you came to rest your head against his collarbone, snuggled in his arms, enjoying the rest of the movie. Don was shouting to the whole world how Kathy was the real star all this time. Soon enough, the credits rolled.

‘This is such a beautiful movie!’ he said, sounding like he had been crying. You threw a glance at him and saw him wiping manly tears from his eyes. You never thought Stan was such a romantic at heart. He sounded so brash and confident when you spoke. You offered him a handkerchief and he giggled a bit, feeling awkward.

‘I’m not making a good first impression, am I? I mean, the movie is beautiful, but I haven’t seen  _ you _ crying.’ he remarked.

‘Nonsense. It’s a classic. I’d be more upset if the movie didn't evoke any emotions on you.’ you answered, kissing his cheek. Now it was his time to blush.

Once the screen went blank, rain began to pour. You couldn’t help but notice the coincidence between the movie that had just played and the fact it had started to rain. You weren’t however, going to hop out of the car and start to sing and dance. Stan quickly shut the roof and drove to another side of the fair. 

‘Hey! There’s a pretty cool bar not far from here. They have jukeboxes, a dancing floor, thematic decor, some nice music. They give ya a discount if ya walk in there dressed in 50s style. I’ve been there a few times. I think you’ll like it.’

Your eyes lit up at the offer.

‘I think I know which bar you’re talking about. Is it the Roll Over Beethoven?’ 

He nodded. Oh, you definitely wanted to go there with Stan! He drove away from the parking lot, feeling like he was on cloud nine. The date was going better than expected so far. He hoped the rest of the night would run as smoothly.

* * *

You arrived at a thematic bar with a big shiny neon sign that read Roll Over Beethoven. Sweet music was playing inside. You could hear Memphis Tennessee and began tapping your foot to the rhythm. There were some motorcycles parked at the entrance. A couple was standing near the door, chatting. The man was blonde and his hair was styled just as James Dean’s. He also looked young and slim. You could hear Stan groan to himself seeing how you couldn’t take his eyes off him. You tried not to snigger, not wanting to upset him even further.  

‘Sorry. It's just it’s rare to see someone pull off Dean’s look that well.’

‘Yeah. He has a baby face, if you ask me. Must be sixteen or something. Doesn’t look like he has a job, even. I bet he’s still in school. And still lives with his mom.’ he crossed his arms.

You pressed your lips and nodded, trying really hard not to laugh. Stan was beyond himself with jealousy over a random guy you didn't even know. 

Stan had forgotten to bring an umbrella. Luckily, the parking space was sheltered and you didn't get too wet on your way to the bar. He let you use his jacket over your head as you hurried toward the entrance. Once you were inside, you checked the cool decor and marvelled at the retro ambiance.

‘Feels just like we’re back in the 50’s, doesn’t it?’

You had never experienced the 50’s in the flesh, but your dad did. He was the one who made you fall in love with all things 50’s related. You could tell he would certainly have enjoyed this place.

Stan placed a hand on your back and gently lead you to one of the seats. There was a big poster of From Here to Eternity on the wall. The menu had a pin up girl at the beach with two young men at the cover. All the dishes were named after 50’s hits. You ordered a Georgia On My Mind - a combo of chocolate milkshake, burger and fries - while Stan ordered a Can’t Help Falling In Love - a combo of soda, burger and nuggets - while locking eyes with you as he made his request. You felt butterflies in your stomach and lowered your head, flustered.

You didn't really know how to start a conversation. Luckily, Stan was a people person. Before you knew it, he was smirking at you with a playful smile, wiggling his eyebrows.

‘Fancy seeing  _ you _ here. I don’t think I’ve ever seen ya around this joint. I would’ve noticed a gorgeous babe like yerself the moment yer walked through the door.’

You went beet red. He was openly flirting with you! The night had barely started and this sly old fox was already playing his cards. 

‘Flatterer.’ you replied.

‘Oh, I’m not trying to flatter you, girl. I’m telling yer to your face you’re gorgeous.’

You couldn’t stop giggling and tried to cover your flushed cheeks with your hands. This man was something else entirely.

‘Wanna see a trick?’ he asked with a smirk.

You watched him with curiosity as he asked you for a fifty dollar bill. You eyed him with suspicion and he reacted with fake indignation. You decided to trust him, handing him the bill, which he extended between his hands. He then began folding it, moving his fingers in complex motions as he babbled on, distracting you until the bill was a tiny little square folded in itself.

He closed the bill in his fists and blew once at it, asking you to do the same. He then opened his fists again and the bill was gone. He closed them again, shaking his fists. Once he opened them again, the bill was back. Your eyebrows went upwards as he began unfolding the bill until it now looked like a black and white bill written Stan bucks.

‘Ta-daaa!’ he said, handing it back to you. In it you could read a speech balloon coming out of a cartoony Stan saying ‘It’s money!’

You had to laugh at how silly the bill looked. The thing was so ridiculous you were wheezing. Stan giggled, satisfied his little trick pleased you that much. You then saw his hand extended to you, holding the real bill as he gave it back to you. You were surprised at his honesty. You knew from the gossip told by the idle townsfolk the famous Mr. Mystery was always up to something. This small gesture made you feel less inclined to believe the tales you heard about the town’s local con man. 

Stan merely watched you fondly with a silly smile on his lips. He liked the way you laughed, he loved the way you acted all flustered with his compliments. It had been a long time ever since he had been in the company of such a delightful woman. And the feeling was priceless.

The both of you had slipped into comfortable silence, enjoying the nice ambiance and the slow music that played. The young couple who had been at the door now went to the dance floor and danced to the romantic tune. You noticed Stan averting his eyes, his chest heaving as he let out a heavy sigh.

‘What’s wrong?’ you asked.

‘Hm? Oh, it’s...it’s nothing, sugar.’ he replied, scratching his arm uncomfortably.

You knew this had something to do with his love life. People only felt upset looking at young couples when their own amorous lives weren’t going very well.

‘Are you feeling uncomfortable? Do you want to go grab a bite at another place?’ you offered kindly.

‘Nah, I’m...I’m fine, baby. I like it here. It’s just...’ he sighed ‘Places like this remind me of...some...some stuff from my past which I don’t like to go back to, is all.’ he said reluctantly.

But you just couldn’t let the issue drop like this. You were thinking on how to convince him to open up when your orders arrived. You promptly began eating when you noticed Stanley surreptitiously glancing at your chocolate milkshake before shifting his gaze back to his burger. 

You pulled another straw from the rack and arched an eyebrow, staring at him as you held your hand in mid air, asking if he wanted to share the drink with you. Stan opened a wide grin and you plunged the straw in the liquid, carefully pushing the glass toward the center of the table.

Both you and Stan left your burgers aside for a moment and began to sip the milkshake at the same time, giggling and blushing at how close your faces were. His nose was so close to yours their tips almost touched. Stan lunged slightly forward, bumping his nose tip on yours playfully. You sniggered in your milkshake, receiving another playful bump while you were distracted.

By the time you finished your meal, another slow tune had started. It was Killing Me Softly, sang by none other than Frank Sinatra. You checked the dance floor and saw the couple from before had already sat down. Now was your chance. 

‘Hey.’ you said.

‘Hm?’ Stan turned his attention to you.

You gestured with your head toward the dance floor. Stan didn't seem so happy with your suggestion. He scratched his head, looking nervous.

‘C’mon. There are only two couples here tonight. There’s no one around to judge us.’

For some reason, he still didn't feel comfortable enough to go dancing. He stared at the table and began drawing a circle with his finger. 

‘It’s just...the last time I went dancing, things didn't end very well.’

You felt compelled to ask what had happened, but Stan was feeling too uncomfortable with this conversation. You landed your hands on top of his and he stopped drawing circles.

‘Please, Stan. No one’s ever taken me to dance. It would mean a lot to me if you did.’

The way you pleaded, in such a sweet, candid tone made him raise his head and look at you. You must’ve looked the image of candeur because he puffed his chest and said confidently:

‘No one’s ever invited you to dance? How come, if ya make all men turn their heads every time yer walk in somewhere? We have to fix this.’  

The compliment made you feel belated. Stan rose from the table and offered to take your arm. He led you to the dance floor like a perfect gentleman and the both of you got closer, one hand holding you by the waist, the other holding one of your hands, steering you slowly. You could smell his cologne mixed with his natural musk and the fragrance delighted you. You knew he could also smell your perfume and was aware of how that must make him feel. 

‘Ya know, I am a  _ really _ lucky man.’ he said after a while, his hoarse voice sounding deliciously close to your ear.

‘How come?’ you asked softly.

You could hear him swallow, thinking about how to convey his feelings.

‘D’you know how rare it is to find someone that enjoys the same things you do? And enjoys being in your company? Not a lot of women liked me for who I was. I...I didn't exactly have an easy life. I mean, yer must’ve heard by now from the townsfolk rumors about my past...’

You landed a finger over his lips, silencing his worries.

‘I don’t care what others say about you. I just want to get to know the real Stan Pines.’

You heard him breathe out relieved and he kissed your cheek, surprising you. You giggled and held him even closer. As you danced, you were soon resting your head against his shoulder, nose almost buried in his neck. He held you in his arms and you were soon dancing while holding each other, slowly dragging your feet as the music played.


	3. 3

 

**A few minutes later…**

You had paid for your meal and were sitting outside now that the rain had stopped. Stan had driven all the way up to a hill, where you could see the fair down there. Curiously, you could also watch the movies playing on the big screen where the parking lot was, only without paying for it. You couldn’t help but notice Stan had chosen that spot on purpose.

Sinatra played at a distance. You and Stan enjoyed the night breeze as he once again slid the roof open, lighting up a cigarette and blowing the steam outside.

‘D’you smoke?’ he asked, offering you a cigarette. You shook your head ‘Wise choice.’ he said, placing it back inside the pack.

The two of you watched as From Here to Eternity played, not really caring about the dialog. You had come to rest your head on his collarbone again, while he had come to hold you close by sliding his right arm behind you.

He stared at his cigarette for a long moment, lost in thought. He wondered whether he should tell you or not about his strange past. He knew you were curious. But this was far from being his favorite subject. Once he had finished his cigarette, he put the tip out by pressing it against the side of the car and threw it into the woods. You worried it could set the forest on fire and wondered if Stan made a habit of doing things like this.

‘I love this movie. My dad was the one who introduced me to 50’s cinema.’ you said.

‘Oh? Yer dad has good taste.’ he remarked.

‘Had. He passed away two months ago.’

Stan was taken aback.

‘Wow, kitten. Ya hadn’t told me that.’ he said, voice full of concern.

‘It’s alright. He lived a long life. And he didn't suffer.’

Didn't suffer? he wondered.

‘Did he have a...terminal disease or something?’ he said, trying not to be an ass and mention cancer.

‘No. He died of natural causes. He died in his sleep.’ you explained.

‘Hm. I envy yer dad. I hope that’s how I kick the bucket.’

You stared back at him at such a harsh comment.

‘Stan!’

He stared back at you, genuinely confused.

‘What? I’m just sayin’. My hair’s all grey. I’ve already pushed seventy. I smoke a lot. My back hurts when I get out of bed. I’m not getting any younger.’ he explained.

‘Even so!’ you protested.

‘Got ya there! Relax, baby. I was just testing yer reaction.’ he flashed that characteristic smirk again.

You couldn’t tell if he was indeed joking or not. You shook your head and rest your head again on his collarbone. As you watched the famous kiss on the beach, he commented on how no relationship was like that in real life.

‘If only romance were like in the movies...’ he sighed heavily.

There it was again. The same crestfallen tone when he saw a young couple in love. It was like a thorn on his side. Something was bothering him. And probably preventing him from further enjoying his evening with you.

Suddenly he felt your hand caressing his head, fingers combing his grey locks gently. He froze in his seat at the unexpected caress, swallowing hard before finally turning to look at you.

‘Stan, what’s going on?’

Your question was laced with so much candour he found himself shedding his typical nonchalant persona for once and, despite his better judgement, answering truthfully:

‘Back in my youth, I met this woman named Carla. We were perfect for each other. She was into 50’s stuff, just like me. We went to this joint every weekend, where we used to dance together. This was by the end of 59, when that hippie shi- uh, sorry! - that hippie trend wasn’t such a big deal.’

You remained silent and shifted in your seat to better look at him.

‘Then one day, this hippie singer comes along and snatches her away from me! Next thing I know, she’s wearing belt mouth pants, shirts with the face of Indian gods, beads, flowers in her hair and smelling of incense. The Carla I used to know was gone, replaced by, by that hippie chick. She refused to answer my calls. She stopped greeting me when she saw me around. I was dead to her. She only had eyes to that bearded incense lover.’

He sighed heavily, looking miserable.

‘You must’ve really liked her.’

‘We used to be so close. Back then, I could see us having kids. Becoming a family. And then, that hippie bastard had to come and change all of that.’ he growled, frustrated.

Still, you knew that was not the only reason why he must be upset. You noticed Stan wasn’t married. He didn't wear a wedding ring. Plus, the townsfolk didn't know of any woman living in the Mystery Shack.

‘To be honest, I never had much luck with women. I tried, but...I don’t know. When ye’re young, ya think you have control over your own life. Turns out ye’re just a pawn in a big game. And from where ye’re standing, ya just can’t see the damn board!’ he said.

‘That’s a fine way to put it.’ you commented.

‘Ya think so?’ he asked hopefully. People usually found his analogies to be rather stupid.

‘That’s exactly how I felt after I finished college. Like nothing was easy to understand anymore. Here I was, standing on my own two feet and wondering where to begin. Each day I had to figure out where to head next, how to lead my life, how to make it all work. Some people say they have their entire life planned out, but the truth is: life is a series of jumbled events, where you just have to struggle and do your best to try and make it through each day.’

‘Yeah! That’s pretty much it.’ he agreed, smiling as he came to realise the two of you thought very much alike.

His spirits lifted and he kissed your forehead, making you smile in return.

You appreciated his honesty. Stan didn't know this, but he was quite endearing. Even when he was caught lying or doing something wrong, he was funny. Like a little kid who was caught redhanded and tried to weasel his way out of punishment. Some women might dislike a man for being like that, but you found it to be his special charm.

The movie had ended and the soft music coming from the bar now played Can’t Help Falling In Love, by Elvis. The two of you still stood still in your seats, though, not knowing how to proceed.

You were the first to speak.

‘Stan...’

‘Hm?’

‘Were you serious when you said you were lucky to have met me?’

He moved in his seat and turned sideways, looking at you. You had never seen him so serious. As he caressed the side of your face, he searched for the right words.

‘Never in my life could I imagine meeting someone so adorable and kind. You’re beautiful, smart, you...you don’t mind me being an old guy, with a colorful past and not much to speak for, save for that old shack and a goat…’

‘And this beautiful car.’ you added.

‘And this beautiful car.’ he repeated, smiling ‘And still, you gave me a chance.’

He lowered his head.

‘I don’t know if you’ll still want to keep seeing me like this, but...I do know I want to see you again, [_____]. I...I’d like that. Very much.’ he said, swallowing hard, eyes gleaming with a strange light, and you could tell he hanged on edge, awaiting your answer with bated breath.

The lyrics played as Elvis sang falling in love with you. Your heart drummed in your ears and your cheeks were burning. Your eyes gleamed as you stared at him, mirroring his feelings.

_‘Oh, Stanley...’_

The two of you didn't have to spend another second before you guessed what was on each other’s mind. You approached your faces at the same time and kissed, his lips touching yours in a soft caress. You parted for a moment and he studied your expression. He could tell you enjoyed this as much as he did and kissed you properly this time, holding you in his arms.

The evening was spent lost in kisses and fond caresses as the two of you enjoyed each other’s company, lost in the moment, lullabied by your favorite songs. Stan’s eyes were locked onto yours as he promised to see you again, the next weekend and many weekends after that, sealing his promise with a passionate kiss.


End file.
